


Armistice Day

by calerine



Series: Lead Feet in Deep Water [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British government's reaction to the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppehdiddledoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poppehdiddledoo).



The apocalypse takes some of them by surprise.

Mycroft for one, isn't.

He knows people after all. He knows what they need, what they want, what makes them tremble in dark nights. His name opens doors.

Anthea is cooking when he reaches home. Funny how things work, no-one would have thought Anthea the domestic type.

The moment Mycroft lays his hand on the small of her back, she knows.

And he is no longer surprised by her discernment because that is what sentiment and intimacy do to people who do not look carefully enough. (Most don't.)

"How high?" She asks, already turning off the gas. He lets a moment pass.

It is finally quiet here.

"Ten."

Anthea cups Mycroft's face with a loose hand, so tenderly and pulls him to her. Mycroft relents, his poise and unbearable stiffness crumble. She slips fingers gentle against the baby hairs on the back of his neck and holds him with her arms under his jacket. No-one else will see this. (Breathe, inhale - Anthea's perfume like peaches, paper, avocado and egg sandwich for lunch - ) Mycroft allows a  (fear.) shuddering exhale, pressed into the slope of Anthea's nape.

"Now, onto Auschwitz." He murmurs, straightening.

"Such cynicism," Anthea tuts, tugs on Mycroft's lapel, tightens the knot of his tie and presses her hands into his chest.

"The undead have been known to appreciate an occasional joke," Mycroft's brows tighten for one impossible moment.

But after Anthea reaches up to kiss him (sweetly, carefully, and with love) on the corner of Mycroft's lips, he is the British government.

No more and definitely no less.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title of chapter from Antebellum by Vienna Teng (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYb-cNOxe8w)  
> Title of series from Sing by The Classic Crime (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_-6rGaJMoE)


End file.
